clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Healer
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This majestic creature lives to protect and aid her fellow troops. Any army is improved with her healing support, but make sure to protect her from air defenses!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Healer is a flying unit. She has no attacking abilities, but can rapidly heal any ground troops, except when in defense (in which case she heals damaged Buildings). **When the Healer is deployed, a halo appears around her. If all units have full health, she won't do anything. Should a unit be hurt by a Defense, she will fly over and start healing. **Note that Healers will not heal flying units (other Healers, Dragons, Balloons, Minions or itself) unlike a Healing Spell which heals everything, Healers included. **Healers will heal troops donated from other people that are in your Clan Castle. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A Healer does not last long if she is in the range of an Air Defense, so make sure you destroy or otherwise occupy the Air Defense before sending in your Healer(s). One strategy is to send a few Wall Breakers in to break the wall that is protecting the Air Defense. Then send in a group of Giants (usually 12 or more) to destroy it. Finally send in a Healer along with other troops after the Giants. As long as the Healer does not get distracted by other troops taking damage, the Giants will live for a significant amount of time (due to the constant healing) and will distract the defenses while the other troops destroy everything. **Healers can allow Giants and other defensive troops to withstand massive amounts of damage, even doubling that of their normal health. **If the Healer is donated as a Clan Castle reinforcement, she will heal buildings damaged by attackers. **Support the Healer with durable troops like Giants or P.E.K.K.As. **You are able to heal a Healer with a Healing Spell, try for yourself! *'Defensive Strategy' **When defending the Healer will heal buildings. **If you are considering using a Healer in your Clan Castle for defensive purposes, it is strongly discouraged to do so. While Healers can and do heal buildings, in practice the amount the Healer can restore is far less than the buildings are taking, even from just a few troops. Archers or other offensive troops are much better in this situation, as Healers really don't end up affecting anything given the time it takes them to heal and the fact that their large housing requirement (14) takes up most or all of the available Clan Castle space. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 2, some people think her wings get larger. **At level 3, her halo turns from yellow to purple. ---- *'Trivia' **You can have a maximum of 15 Healers at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 17 if you include the 2 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. *** Note: Having this many Healers is highly discouraged as your army will have no offensive capabilities. Category:Troops Category:Tier 3 Category:Air Troops